Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in optoelectronic communication. An optoelectronic module, such as an optoelectronic transponder module, includes various components that are necessary to enable optical data transmission and reception. The components are housed within a housing of the optoelectronic module. Examples of such internal components include a printed circuit board (“PCB”), a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optoelectronic module itself is configured to be received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
In order to enable optical communication with other optoelectronic modules and devices in a communications network, an optoelectronic module is configured to connect with one or more optical fibers. To enable such connection, the optoelectronic module includes both a transmit receptacle and receive receptacle that are each configured to receive an optical fiber connector. Typically, these receptacles are defined in the housing of the optoelectronic module. Though functional, this design brings with it some challenges including alignment issues between nose pieces of the TOSA/ROSA and the respective optical fiber connectors, hard plug issues, and wiggle performance concerns.
As discussed above, an optoelectronic module also often includes one or more PCBs with electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry of a PCB can create electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) is caused by electromagnetic radiation that can be emitted by electrical circuits carrying rapidly changing signals. Electromagnetic radiation is produced as a by-product of the normal operation of the electrical circuitry of a PCB in an optoelectronic module. The emission of electromagnetic radiation from an optoelectronic module can cause unwanted EMI to be induced in surrounding electronic devices. The emission of EMI-causing electromagnetic radiation from an optoelectronic module can thus interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of surrounding electronic devices.